TFF: Kumpulan Riddle
by blackcorrals
Summary: (Up! Chap/11) Beberapa kisah pendek yang mengandung makna tersirat. Selamat bermain!
1. Chapter 1

_**.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer; Boboiboy(c) Monsta/Animonsta Studios.**_

 _ **Fiksi ini terinspirasi dari riddle yang pernah Author baca. Jadi, harap maklum bila ada beberapa kesamaan baik yang disengaja maupun tidak disengaja.**_

 _ **Warning; agak OOC, OC, gaje, Typo(s), EYD ngawur, bahasa berbelit-belit, etc.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Happy solving ^-^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ ***Kasus Pencurian...**_

Pagi ini, warga setempat kembali dihebohkan oleh aksi perampokan besar-besaran yang terjadi di sekitaran kawasan perumahan elite, Pulau Rintis. Kejadian ini berlangsung ketika -hampir- seluruh penghuni perumahan tersebut sedang menghadiri pesta pernikahan salah satu tetangga di ujung gang.

Pihak kepolisian bersama anjing pelacak telah dikerahkan untuk menangani kasus tersebut. Namun, setelah mengadakan olah TKP selama beberapa jam, hasil penyelidikan masih belum mendapatkan titik terang. Pihak terkait tidak menemukan adanya kesan kerusakan sedikit-pun di tempat kejadian. Bahkan, beberapa anjing pelacak yang sengaja dipersiapkan untuk mempermudah penyelidikan tidak dapat terlalu diharapkan karena mengalami gangguan penciuman akibat bau(?) yang sangat menyengat.

Tidak cukup hingga di situ, pihak kepolisian kembali dibuat kebingungan lantaran ditemukannya secarik kertas yang berisikan kalimat(?) yang sama di masing-masing TKP. Diperkirakan, tersangka perampokan(?) meninggalkan note(?) tersebut sebagai petunjuk yang harus dipecahkan(?) oleh pihak terkait.

Hingga, datanglah sekumpulan detektif yang terdiri dari 5 orang remaja cilik. Yaitu; Boboiboy, Fang, Yaya, Ying dan Gopal. Mereka menyebut dirinya sebagai The fantastic Five. Mereka-pun dipercaya penuh untuk memecahkan kasus ini.

Sementara, berikut inilah beberapa orang yang diduga berkemungkinan besar menjadi tersangka;

\- Moondy (29), preman yang ditakuti di kawasan tersebut. Dikenal sebagai seorang yang garang dan suka memalak setiap pengunjung(?) yang lewat.

-Jason (27), seorang mahasiswa jurusan kedokteran. Terkenal sebagai pribadi yang santun dan ramah -juga misterius di waktu yang sama-.

\- Benson (45), satpam komplek(?) tersebut yang bertugas berjaga di malam yang sama. Sedang membutuhkan biaya untuk kelahiran anak keduanya.

-Garry (45), mantan NaPi yang baru saja bebas dan saat ini -masih- menjadi pengangguran.

Dan berikut inilah isi note(?) yang ditinggalkan pelaku;

 _ **Kau akan menemukan identitasku bila kau memahami asal(?) cahaya malam.**_

 _ **7891011**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **A/N**_

Hai hai~ Readers sekalian... Kali ini, Corra bawa riddle buat kalian... Hope You Like It... ^^ Harap disertakan penjelasan, ya~ jangan main jawab... Biar author paham... #nyengirgaje_BakAuthor!

Krisar butuh asupan! See you~

Akhir kata,,,

 _ **MIND TO REVIEW? *-***_


	2. Chapter 2

_**.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer; Boboiboy (c) Monsta/Animonsta Studios.**_

 _ **Fiksi ini terinspirasi dari riddle yang pernah Author baca. Jadi, harap maklum bila ada beberapa kesamaan baik yang disengaja maupun tidak disengaja.**_

 _ **Warning; agak OOC, full OC, gaje, Typo(s), EYD ngawur, bahasa berbelit-belit, etc.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Happy solving ^-^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ ***Case 2; Peretasan jaringan...**_

Selang 2 hari semenjak kasus pertama The Fantastic Five resmi ditutup. Kini mereka telah dihadapkan dengan sebuah situasi yang cukup rumit. Mereka mendapatkan amanat langsung dari sang Raja(?) untuk memecahkan sebuah kasus menyangkut seorang hacker yang meretas seluruh sistem jaringan pemerintah. Sehingga seluruh alat elektronik yang membutuhkan jaringan tidak dapat berfungsi dan menyebabkan koneksi(?) antar negara -bagian- terputus.

Pelaku meninggalkan jejak berupa;

 ** _Sejak kecil aku telah menyukai beberapa karakter dalam film Disney._**

 ** _1._** _Dalam peragaan busana, aku selalu memakai kostum ungu dan memakai wig pirang yang -sangat- panjang. Bersenandung seraya berharap akan datangnya keajaiban.. konyol bukan?_

 ** _2._** _Se_ _bal! Sebal! Sebal! Kenapa semua orang selalu memerintahku?! Seharusnya mereka tau! Aku bukanlah seorang gadis yang suka dikekang! Aku lebih senang mengembara, berburu di hutan dan bergaul dengan binatang liar. Camkan itu baik-baik!_

 ** _3._** _Hahh?! Aku sangat bingung.. Mengapa ada seorang gadis cantik yang dapat menaruh hati pada seekor hewan buas? Mungkin benar kata orang.. Cinta itu memang buta.._

 ** _4._** _Uuh_ _., aku sungguh kasihan pada gadis itu.. Dia bahkan merelakan suaranya yang indah hanya demi menemui seorang pemuda yang ia_ _kagumi.. Yah~ tidak ada yang tidak mungkin untuk cinta, bukan?_

 ** _Kalian berhasil memecahkannya? Apa kalian menemukan beberapa nama? Wahh~ hebat! Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi dan kalian akan menemukan identitasku.. Lakukan hal-hal di bawah ini!_**

 ** _1\. Ambillah huruf ke-2 dan simpanlah untuk dirimu sendiri!_**

 ** _2\. Buanglah ke-5 huruf terakhir! Dapatkan kepingan namaku!_**

 ** _3\. Ambillah 2 huruf pertama, abaikan 3 huruf terakhir!_**

 ** _4\. Kepingan nama terakhirku berada dalam 'namanya'.. Perhatikan baik-baik! Karena huruf ini tak mudah diucapkan oleh seorang yang cadel(?)._**

 ** _Mudah bukan? Oh, yah! Sekedar tambahan..._**

 ** _Kau selalu dapat menemukanku bersama seekor angsa!_**

.

.

.

"Kau tau, Boboiboy? Petunjuk ini terlalu berbelit-belit.," ujar Yaya seraya menatap lekat ke arah layar monitor.

"Begitu, yah? Sebenarnya.. petunjuk ini cukup sederhana dan dapat dipecahkan dengan mudah.. Namun terkesan menjebak. Kita harus menerapkan langkah-langkahnya secara tepat! Agar tidak ada kesalahan. Oh, yah! Siapa saja yang berkemungkinan menjadi tersangka?" tanya Boboiboy sembari mengelus dagu.

"Entahlah., itu tugas Ying dan Fang! Tanyakan saja pada mereka.," timpal Yaya tak acuh. Masih berkutat dengan pekerjaannya.

"Hmm, okay.. Terbaik.," ujar Boboiboy lesu seraya mengacungkan jempol kebanggaannya. Ia segera berjalan menghampiri kedua rekannya yang berada di ruang tengah, markas.

.

.

Berikut inilah daftar orang-orang yang dicurigai;

\- Amella Nijika (23), seorang mahasiswi jurusan IT sekaligus otaku berat(?) Rutin mengikuti acara cosplay dan penyuka aksesoris bertema angsa.

\- Bella Swan (25), seorang dokter hewan terkemuka di daerah tersebut. Ia membangun peternakan angsa yang cukup luas di belakang rumahnya.

\- Amber Swan (23), seorang mahasiswi jurusan IT juga. Seorang gamers yang menggilai DotA game online.

\- Cignus Oliver (25), seorang atlit panahan pemula yang gemar berburu ke hutan. Ia mempunyai motto: Be Brave Be A Live.

 _ **~Good Luck~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Jawaban chap. 1**_

 _ **Asal**_ _ **cahaya malam: bulan**_

Jadi, identitas pelaku dapat diketahui berdasarkan nama _**bulan.**_

 _ **7 = Juli.**_

 _ **8 = Agustus.**_

 _ **9 = September.**_

 _ **10 = Oktober.**_

 _ **11 = November.**_

Terakhir, ambil huruf awal dari setiap bulan! Maka akan ditemukan nama pelaku; _**JASON**_

 ** _Solved by Fancy Candy (PM)_**

Hai hai~ Readers sekalian... Karena reviewnya banyak~ Corra jadi bersemangat buat lanjutin nih chapie! ^^ Jadi, tolong jawab di review, yah... Jangan lupa sertakan penjelasan.. ^-^

 **Jawaban review:**

 **Nfl162, Elang Emas, 86, llilara, sabtiasalsa:** Maaf, jawaban kalian kurang tepat.. Nah, chap. 2 lebih sederhana.. Jadi, selamat memecahkan :) Semoga berhasil ^-^

Krisar butuh asupan! See you~

Akhir kata,,,

 _ **MIND TO REVIEW? *-***_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer; Boboiboy (c) Monsta/Animonsta Studios.**_

 _ **Fiksi ini terinspirasi dari riddle case/story yang pernah Author baca. Harap dimaklumi bila ada beberapa kesamaan alur cerita baik yang disengaja maupun tidak disengaja.**_

 _ **Warning; OC, gaje, Typo(s), EYD ngawur, bahasa berbelit-belit, etc.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Happy solving ^-^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _*Case. 3: Misteri Pesan Kematian._**

 ** _._**

Terjadi sebuah kericuhan di kawasan Motel Acasia, Pulau Rintis. Seorang pemuda bernama Arman (25), ditemukan tewas dengan 3 buah luka tusukan benda tajam di perutnya, juga lebam-lebam di area lengan dan wajah.

Menurut penuturan warga sekitar, Arman dikenal sebagai pribadi yang santun dan ramah. Ia adalah seorang mahasiswa jurusan IT yang sangat berbakat di kampusnya. Namun, dalam beberapa minggu terakhir perilaku Arman mulai berubah hingga berbanding 180°. Ia mulai sering pulang larut malam, pakaian yang nampak -lebih- urakan, juga kesan lebam yang bertambah parah di setiap harinya.

Sementara itu, pihak kepolisian berhasil menemukan tiga buah barang bukti, berupa: bekas puntung rokok yang dihisap hingga filternya, sebuah belati perak dengan simbol _DN_ , juga kesan darah yang membentuk tapak tangan -tanpa sidik jari- di ambang jendela. Pihak kepolisian dibuat kebingungan sebab minimnya barang bukti juga tiadanya saksi mata. Maka, dipanggillah pihak The Fantastic Five demi kelangsungan penyelidikan.

.

Setelah menunggu selama beberapa menit, datanglah kelima detective cilik dengan membawa beberapa perlengkapan masing-masing. Kelima detective cilik itu-pun memulai olah TKP dan ditemukanlah sebuah pesan kematian di dekat korban. Pesan tersebut berisi; **_VQVZTF (+1)_** _be_ ** _SMART_** _, guys!_ Yang ditulis menggunakan darah.

Tak hanya itu, di saat Yaya memeriksa keseluruhan kamar Arman, ia menemukaan sebuah kemasan obat bertuliskan _Ventolin Inhaler._

.

.

Berdasarkan sejumlah barang bukti, apakah kesimpulanmu?

 _ **Tugas!**_

Bantulah para detective dalam mencari sang pelaku utama!

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Jawaban chap, 2..**_

Karakter Disney yang ditemukan;

1\. Rapunzel ; Huruf kedua, A.

2\. Merida ; Buang 5 huruf terakhir, sisa: M.

3\. Bella ; Ambil 2 huruf awal, Be.

4\. Ariel ; Huruf yang tidak mudah diucapkan oleh orang cadel, R.

* Angsa ; Swan.

Jawaban; Amber Swan ^-^

 _ **Solved by: RikkaKochi, Delia Angela (PM), frkstn, Claps, Rampaging Snow, Annisa Arliyani Wijayanti, Rigietta580, IrenaDSari (PM), Mey-Chan11, Kagayaku Mangetsu Chan (PM), Fancy Candy, Guest(?) & White Snakeroot.**_

 _ **Jawaban review...**_

 ** _Aisyah, Trisna30 (chp. 1), Nfl162, Guest, Zata Lini, llilara;_** Maaf, jawaban kalian kurang tepat.. Silahkan memecahkan riddle kali ini.. Good luck! ^-^

 ** _86 ;_** Okay!

 ** _Meltavi011003:_** Mungkin lain kali akan Corra coba.. :)

 ** _._**

Pertama-tama, Corra meminta maaf atas ketidaknyamanan minna-san kemaren.. Sebenernya, itu 'Pengumuman' mau di hapus saat chap. 3 -yang asli- dah selesai... Sungguh., bukan maksud Corra untuk melanggar Guidelines... Corra juga mohon maaf bila selama ini ada kesalahan.. Apalagi sekarang bulan Ramadhan.. Corra nggak mau kalau sampe bikin orang lain kesel apalagi marah sama Corra (nambah dosa!)..

Dan, mungkin chap kali ini bakalan 'sedikit' sulit.. Jadi, jangan segan untuk bertannya... ^-^

Salam,

Corra

 ** _#Silahkan tekan tombol review bila berkenan..._**

p.s; clue ada di review... :)


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer; Boboiboy (c) Monsta/Animonsta Studios.**_

 _ **Warning; OC, gaje, Typo(s), EYD ngawur, bahasa berbelit-belit, etc.**_

 _ **Fiksi ini terinspirasi dari riddle case/story yang pernah Author baca. Harap dimaklumi bila ada beberapa kesamaan alur cerita baik yang disengaja maupun tidak disengaja.**_

 _ **Sesuai dari saran yang Corra dapat, chap. TFF kali ini mengunggah dari kehidupan sehari-hari para tokoh.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Happy solving ^-^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Musim liburan telah usai. Kisi masanya bagi para peserta didik untuk kembali mengenyam pendidikannya. Tak terkecuali pula bagi 3 orang remaja berbeda ras yang kini tengah perjalan beriringan melintasi pelataran SMK Pulau Rintis. Sembari bersenda gurau, mereka menuju ke dalam kelas yang akan mereka tempati selama setahun ke depan.

"Permisi~ eh, sepi amat nih kelas. Yang lain pada kemana, ya?" ujar Boboiboy basa-basi seraya meletakkan ransel kesayangannya di tepi bangku.

"Yah.. mungkin masih di jalan. Tapi bagus 'kan? Karenanya kita bisa lebih leluasa memilih bangku manapun yang kita mau! Ya 'kan, Fang?". "Wey, Fang! Kenapa diam saja? Ati-ati kesambet, loh.," lanjut Gopal ketika melihat sang sahabat berkacamata hanya berdiri mematung membelakanginya.

"Hh, kenapa? Ada yang aneh, ya? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" sergap Boboiboy sedikit khawatir.

"Ya., aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja.," ujar Fang menggantung. Merasa ada yang 'aneh' dengan kawannya, Boboiboy dan Gopal segera beranjak mendekatinya.

"A-ada apa?" sembur Gopal penasaran.

"A-ada...

.

.

.

.

ADA DONAT WORTEL DI MEJAKU! Wohhoo~ aku cinta hari pertama!"

 _Gubraakkk.._

"Haihh~ aku kira apa tadi /Aduhh~ pusing kepalaku.," gumam Boboiboy dan Gopal bersamaan.

"Apa?! Donat wortel 'kan lezat! Bisa sampai gila aku dibuatnya~" ujar Fang seraya menggosok-gosokkan pipinya di permukaan donat yang masih tertutup plastick.

"Dasar maniack donat! Ehh, tapi tunggu dulu! Apa kau akan memakan donat itu?" tanya Boboiboy sembari menatap tajam sekuntum bunga lily orange -yang keberadaannya terabaikan- di atas meja.

"Apa maumu?! Tentu saja aku akan memakannya! Lagipula donat ini memang sengaja diberikan untukku!" sembur Fang seraya menunjuk note kecil bertuliskan namanya.

"Hahahaa~ santai saja kawan. Aku tak akan 'menyergapnya' dari belakang kok.," ujar Boboiboy cengengesan dengan jari telunjuk yang menatap jauh ke belakang Fang. Sontak membuat yang bersangkutan menoyor kepala sang sahabat gembul yang berusaha melahap donatnya dari belakang -namun gagal- hingga membuatnya tepar di permukaan lantai.

"Hehhe... sebenarnya, maksudku adalah.. Apakah kamu nggak merasa curiga pada 'si pengirim donat' itu?"

"Tch., tentu saja tidak! Untuk apa curiga bila 'kekasihku' yang manis ini telah berbicara~~ Mari ke kantin, sayang~ Bye bye, semua~~" ujar Fang rada ngawur, ia berjalan tergesa menuju kantin sekolah.

"Ehh?! T-tunggu! Tunggu aku Fang! Aku ikut~"

"Hmm.. terserah 'lah. Aku tak ikut campur.," gumam Boboiboy seraya mengendikkan bahu. Berjalan perlahan menyusul kedua sahabatnya yang semakin menjauh.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Jadi, bagaimana menurut kalian? ^◆^_

 _Hal apakah yang membuat Boboiboy mencurigai sang 'pengirim donat'?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **A/N**_

 ** _Hai minna~~ ^^ Apa kabar~~ Sebelumnya Corra mau minta maaf sebab Update yang lambat.. :"v " Dan tanpa banyak cakap lagi, mari kita lihat jawaban chap kemarin ;))_**

 ** _._**

*Dari beberapa barang bukti yang telah ditemukan, dapat kita simpulkan bahwa kasus kali ini adalah murni kasus pembunuhan berencana. Pelaku melarikan diri melalui jendela setelah membunuh korban dengan tiga kali tusukan.

* Ventolin Inhaler; obat bagi penderita asma dalam versi 'hisap'. Memiliki efek samping berupa perubahan perilaku. Hal ini menjelaskan tentang perubahan perilaku Arman selama beberapa minggu terakhir.

 _ *** Sandi Vignere.**_

Langkah pertama, samakan jumlah huruf 'kata sandi' dan huruf 'kata kunci' → _**V. Q. V. Z. T. F**_ → _**S. M. A. R. T. S**_ (mengulang huruf pertama).

Dalam pemecahannya, kita dapat menggunakan dua cara, yaitu;

a. Menggunakan Tabel Vignere.

b. Menggunakan rumus (Corra memilih opsi. b) *walausedikitmemakanwaktu^^".

Rumus: **(kts-ktk) +1→ (V-S) +1= (22-19) +1= 3 +1= 4 → D (huruf ke-4), dst.**

Sampai ditemukan kata _**D** **EVIA N**_ (sesuai dengan inisial DN pada belati).

 _ **Corra ucapkan selamat bagi yang menjawab benar ^^. Special thanks buat;**_

 _ **Vanilla Blue12, Rizki5665, Sniper Elang, Karisma Anna, Fancy Candy, roza blaze ice, ayunf3, LucKyra13, zkaa, IrenaDsari, Rigietta580, lillara dan 86**_

 _ **Riview dan semangat dari kalian sungguh berarti.. *-*)))**_

 _ **Okay, mungkin cukup sekian.. Mohon maaf bila jawaban kali ini kurang memuaskan dan nampak 'terlalu memaksa'.. #authoramatiran :"**_

Salam hangat,

Corra

 ** _#Silahkan tekan tombol review bila berkenan..._**

p.s; untuk chap kali ini, Corra tidak menyediakan clue~ ^^_V


	5. Chapter 5

_Lagi bosen... Iseng-iseng searching google.. Eh., nemu riddle… tulis aja deh~ #dasarnggakmodal!_

 _ **Disclaimer; Boboiboy © Monsta/Animonsta Studios.**_

 _ **Riddle; Courtesy of Google 'dengan beberapa pengubahan'**_

 _ **Warning; Side Story, Gaje, EYD ngawur, typo(s), alur absurd, kata-kata terkesan monoton, etc.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy solving ^-^**

 **.**

Di sebuah kerajaan nun jauh di sana. Tersebutlah sebuah keluarga kecil yang harmonis. Sang Raja dan Ratu -sebut saja Boboiboy dan Yaya- sangat berbahagia sebab kelahiran putra kembar mereka -Pangeran Api dan Air-.

Oleh sebab itu, mereka memutuskan untuk mengadakan sebuah pesta pribadi yang hanya akan dihadiri oleh orang-orang tertentu yang dikenalnya saja.

Namun, karena khawatir akan adanya 'tamu tak diundang'. Mereka memutuskan untuk membuat password bagi setiap tamu undangan.

Pada hari yang ditentukan, pesta pun digelar dengan meriahnya. Setiap sudut istana di penuhi dengan dekorasi yang indah dan berkelas. Di setiap meja, dipenuhi dengan berbagai hidangan menggugah selera yang berasal dari seluruh penjuru negeri. Peralatan makan mewah dan juga iringan musik klasik yang mengalun indah. Di setiap sudut tertentu, berdirilah beberapa prajurit penjaga yang bertugas mengamankan pesta.

Namun, sesuai dengan dugaan awal sang Raja, datanglah seorang utusan kerajaan musuh yang hendak menyelinap ke dalam istana. Berbekal dengan pengetahuan (minim), keberanian (pas-pasan) dan ke-pede-an (akut). Sang penyusup -yang bernama Adu du- itu pun nekat memasuki istana. Tapi, karena merasa kebingungan, ia memutuskan untuk memperhatikan baik-baik setiap jawaban dari para tamu undangan.

Tak lama kemudian, datanglah beberapa kereta kuda mewah dengan lambang kerajaan masing-masing. Setelah sedikit berbasa-basi, dimulailah sesi tanya-jawab dari sang 'penerima tamu' a.k.a Gopal.

"Cow," ujar Gopal santun, kepalanya menunduk dalam penuh penghormatan -secara harfiah.

"Farm," jawab Puteri Ying, sahabat karib sang Ratu sedari kecil. Ia pun memasuki pintu utama dengan anggunnya.

"Wolf," ujar Gopal, kembali mengulang tindakan sebelumnya.

"Woods," jawab Panglima Fang dengan lantang. Ia pun masuk dengan gaya coolnya -dada membusung dan kepala terangkat- sukses membuat sang penjaga pintu menggerutu sebal.

"Fish," ujar Gopal seraya tersenyum. Sedikit menunduk untuk memberi penghormatan.

"Water," tegas Pangeran Ocho dengan senyuman khasnya yang menawan.

Dan pada akhirnya, tibalah giliran Adudu. Dengan pongahnya, ia berjalan melewati beberapa pengawal dan menghampiri sang petugas penerima tamu.

"Bird," ujar Gopal dengan nada garang -tanpa memberikan penghormatan sedikitpun-. Ia merasa curiga dengan manusia -uhukkerdiluhuk- di depannya. Terang saja! Sudah setengah jam lebih Adu du berdiri mematung tanpa berniat untuk berpindah secentipun dari tempatnya.

"Tree!" jawab Adu du dengan lantang. Dan benar saja! Ia langsung ditendang dengan-tidak-terhormatnya oleh para prajurit penjaga.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **A/N**_

 _Hai minna-san~~ Corra balik lagi dengan riddle baru.. (mungkin →.→) *ditabok OwO. Oh, yah! Corra juga mau menyampaikan, kalau -mungkin- nggak akan muncul(?) buat beberapa waktu ke depan.. *efekWB Ť.Ť Jadi mohon pengertiannya 'ya.. -)-_

 ** _Jawaban chap. kemaren:_**

 ** _Sebab terdapat bunga Lily orange/jingga, yang melambangkan; kebencian, kesombongan dan penghinaan (kurang lebih begitu). Dan seharusnya Fang lebih berhati-hati. Ehh.. ini nggak, malah khilaf -_-"_**

 ** _Balasan review;_**

 ** _Sawsan:_** _Ya ampun., perut Corra langsung keroncongan sehabis baca review kamu.. *-* /lelompatangaje_abaikan-_-" Btw, thanks for review^^_

 ** _lillara:_** _Iya, ini dah lanjut :) ;)) Thanks for review^^_

 _Corra ucapkan selamat bagi yang jawabannya benar ^-^ Dan tanpa banyak omong lagi, mari kita lanjut ke pertanyaan kali ini:_

 ** _*Mengapa Adu du tidak diperbolehkan masuk? Dan, apa alasannya?_**

 _Jawab di review 'ya... :) ;))_

 _Jumpa lagi di chap. selanjutnya~ ^3^_

 _._

 _._

 _Bonus_

 _._

 _Ruang kelas.. (authorlupakepastiannya_plakk)_

Dari kejauhan, ternampak sebuah siluet hitam yang berjalan tertatih-tatih menuju ke ambang pintu. Rambutnya yang mencuat tak beraturan semakin berantakan dengan leleran peluh yang memenuhi sekujur wajahnya. Bajunya nampak lecek dengan ujung yang keluar mengikuti style preman pinggir jalan. Kakinya bergerak lunglai dengan badan gemetaran. Sekilas, akan mengundang keprihatinan dengan wajah datar yang terkesan 'ngempet'(?).

"Oh, hai Fang.. dari mana saja kau baru balik jam segini? Kau sudah ketinggalan 3 mata pelajaran loh. Nggak nyesel nih?" cerocos Ying panjang lebar.

"Iya! Mana udah bell lagi. Nggak takut kena damprat kamu?!" ceplos Gopal tanpa basa-basi, memandang ngeri sang gadis berhijab pink yang tengah menyiapkan diri dengan sebuah note kecil dan pena domba di kedua tangannya.

"Haihh~~ sudahlah teman-teman. Jangan ganggu aku! Udah lemes kaya' gini masa kalian masih tega sih nyeramahin.," ujar Fang sembari membaringkan kepalanya di atas meja. Membuat ketiga kawannya menyadari betapa mengerikannya wajah sang pemuda ungu yang nampak sepucat zombie.

"Ehh?! Memangnya kau habis ngapain aja? Sampai pucat begitu, perasaan tadi pagi masih sehat-sehat aja 'deh.," semprot Yaya mulai prihatin.

"Haihh., iya 'sih. Tadi pagi emang nggak kenapa-napa, tapi setelah kejadian tadi pagi.. Oops, oh tidak! Perutku., jangan lagi.. HUAAA.. MAMAAA~~.," teriak Fang sambil ngacir menuju toilet, meninggalkan ketiga sahabatnya yang cengo berat akibat tingkahnya yang terlampau OOC.

.

"Emm, Gopal Gopal.. Memangnya ada kejadian apa pagi tadi? Ada hal menarik 'ya?" tanya Yaya polos.

"Oh, nggak ada kok. Tadi pagi, si Fang cuma dapat 'kiriman' dari seseorang.. Entahlah akupun tak terlalu pasti penyebabnya. Tapi, mungkin si Boboiboy tau.,"

"Okay! Nanti akan kita tanyakan pada Boboiboy!" ujar Ying dan Yaya kompak.

.

 _Toilet pria._

"Hishh., jadi 'inilah' maksud si topi dino itu.. Hiks., hiks., jika saja dia menyampaikannya sejak awal, aku pasti tak akan berakhir seperti ini. GAHHH~~~ AWAS KAU BOBOIBOYYY~~., Uhh., mulas lagi.,"

Prett.. tutt.. tuthh..

.

 _Kantin sekolah._

"Haa~ haa~ hacyemm.. Uhh, kayaknya ada yang ngomongin aku 'dehh.," gosok-gosok hidung.

"Gezz., bersin sih bersin.. TAPI LIHAT LIHAT TEMPAT DULU DONG! GAHHH~~."

"HUAAAA~ MAAF PAKCIK~~ MAAFKAN AKUU~~~." ngomong sambil lari.

"GAAHHH~~ TAK AKAN KUMAAFKAN! DASAR BOCAH! BERANI-BERANINYA KAU MENGOTORI WAJAH OPLASKU YANG SEMPURNA INI!" ngejar dengar aura psykopat yang kental (re: mangnya kopi).

"HUAAA~~ SIAPAPUN DI SANAA~ TOLONNGGG~~ AKU DIKEJAR-KEJAR PAMAN OPLOSAN~~~."

 _Doenggg~~_

 _Readers bingung, authorpun bingung, apalagi pemainnya. Dari pada makin bingung, mending ikut ketawa aja.. Keep laugh n gaul~~ *tepargegaradiamukmasa_poorCorra_


	6. Chapter 6

Seorang gadis berlari tergesa menyusuri selasar kampus yang sepi. Nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal menandakan betapa paniknya ia saat ini. Keringat dingin bercampur padu dengan derasnya cairan merah kental yang mengucur menuruni permukaan wajah tirusnya nan ayu.

Netranya masih fokus menghadap ke depan, terlampau tegang hingga tak menyadari adanya sepotong akar tua yang menjulur panjang menanti kehadirannya. Sebelah kaki-pun terjerat, menyebabkan tubuh ringkih itu limbung hingga terjerembab tak berdaya di antara derasnya rinai hujan yang menghunjam bumi. Sepasang kakinya terasa kebas dan ngilu, sehingga membuatnya tak kuasa untuk kembali berdiri, rasa perih yang teramat-pun mulai menjalar melalui bekas lukanya yang terbuka.

Tak seberapa jauh dari tempat sang gadis berada, sesosok siluet tinggi hitam nampak membuntutinya dengan langkah perlahan, tapak kakinya yang besar membelah kubangan hingga menimbulkan bunyi kecipak air yang membuat nyali sang gadis semakin mencelos.

Merasa terancam, gadis itu-pun mulai merayap, berusaha keras menjauhi sesosok eksistensi berdarah dingin yang telah berjaya memicu adrenalinnya hingga mencapai batas maksimal.

Di antara keremangan malam, muncul seraut wajah berbulu lebat yang dihiasi dengan seringaian seram penuh kekejaman. Manik sekelam onyx menyorot tajam sementara sebelah tangan sibuk mengayun serangkaian benda runcing yang berkilat memantulkan cahaya penerang jalan.

 _Pyakk.. pyakk.. pyakk… Sriinngghhh..._

"B-berhenti! J-jangan mendekat!" desis sang gadis disertai suara gemetar. Tubuhnya bergerak gelisah dengan mata membeliak lebar penuh kengerian.

"..," hening, masih tiada balasan berarti dari sang lawan bicara. Namun, kebungkamannya yang mencekam mampu memberikan isyarat buruk bagi setiap makhluk hidup yang berada di sekelilingnya.

Dengan perlahan, ia mulai mendekat, semakin dekat, semakin cepat. Dan hingga pada akhirnya, sang gadis mulai dapat merasakan betapa dingin permukaan bilah runcing yang mengoyak leher jenjangnya.

" _Have a nice dream.."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Disclaimer :_

 _ **Boboiboy © Monsta/Animonsta Studios.**_

 _Story by :_ _ **blackcorrals.**_

 _Warning : OOC, OC, typo(s), gaje, rada aneh, alur berantakan, EYD._

 _Genre → Thriller Mistery n Tragedy._

 _Rated → T+_

 _._

 _._

 _Enjoy!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

' _Prolog'_

 _Tin.. tinnn… tiinnnn…._

Hari ini, Sabtu pagi, tanggal; 10 September 2016. Akhir pekan yang tidak biasa bagi sekumpulan remaja yang sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ke tempat kediaman. Di tengah kesejukan udara subuh juga sinar mentari yang masih menyelinap sayup-sayup. Dengan latar sebuah mobil _Honda Jazz_ keluaran terbaru, nampaknya tak dapat memberikan jaminan khusus kepada sang pengendara untuk bisa menjebol arus kemacetan.

"Duh, masih pagi buta aja udah semacet ini! Kapan lancarnya coba?!" gerutu seorang pemuda jangkung yang berada di balik kursi kemudi. Rambut cepaknya yang agak berantakan disisir asal menggunakan jemari tangan. Wajah tampannya tertekuk kusut, nampak semakin muak menyaksikan situasi tak mendukung yang tengah ia hadapi.

"Sudahlah, Bang. Sabar aja, nanti juga lancar sendiri. Lagipula nggak ada gunanya Abang uring-uringan kaya gini. Yang ada malah nambah tekanan batin tau.," timpal seorang gadis berhijap pink sembari memainkan jemari lincahnya di antara _keypad_ layar smartphone. Berlagak tak peduli dengan aura suram yang terpancar di sekelilingnya.

"Ceh, sabar 'sih sabar. Kau nggak tau aja seberapa lelahnya keadaanku saat ini. Capek lahir batin, dek! Apalagi.," belum sempat ucapan Kaizo tersalurkan. Beruntun suara klakson menginterupsi perkataannya. Tak ayal, hal itu menyebabkan dirinya naik pitam sehingga terlepas kawalan emosi.

"Woy! Bisa diam nggak 'sih?! Kita di sini juga 'korban' tau! Emangnya kalian pikir ada, orang yang suka berlama-lama memenuhi pelataran jalan raya kaya' gini, hah?!" luap Kaizo berapi-api. Tak sungkan-sungkan hingga melongokkan kepalanya keluar kaca jendela.

Maklumi saja, semalam ia baru saja mengikuti olimpiade basket di Balai Pusat Olahraga Kota. Hasilnya, medali emas tingkat kota dapat diraih dengan pencapaian yang memuaskan. Dan tentu saja, dapat ditebak dengan mudah hal apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Dokumentasi kemenangan, wawancara dari beberapa pusat harian kota dan juga stasiun TV swasta yang haus akan berita terupdate. Jangan lupakan juga perayaan kemenangan berupa makan-makan sesama anggota. Dan setelah itu, ia langsung mengendara pulang ke rumah.

Benar-benar hari yang 'wah' bagi seorang Kaizo. Kesuksesan awal dan juga menjadi salah satu kebanggaan tersendiri yang dapat ia pamerkan kepada sang adik semata wayang.

Akibatnya? Kini sang adik berkacamata tengah gondok berat di kursi belakang. Menatap nyalang sang abang seraya menggerutu tiada henti sepanjang perjalanan-jangan lupakan juga lekukan kantung mata di paras menawan seorang Kaizo.

 _Back to story.._

Boboiboy yang tengah duduk di samping kursi kemudi- (yang awalnya tempat Fang) -mencoba menenangkan emosi Kaizo yang tengah meluap-luap.

Ia merasa tak enak hati sebab telah membiarkan Kaizo yang notabenenya tengah kelelahan, tetap beringsut di balik kursi kemudi. Namun apa daya, ia sendiri tak yakin akan dapat membuat penumpangnya selamat jiwa dan raga bila ia sendirilah yang bertugas memandu jalan.

"Haiya, tenanglah Bang. Sedikit lagi dah sampai 'kok.," hibur Ying santai. Tangannya terjulur ke depan, menyerahkan sebotol air mineral kepada sang lawan bicara.

"Huft., okay.," putus Kaizo lelah, mulai menenggak beberapa teguk air mineral untuk melepas rasa dahaga.

 _Skip time..._

Setelah beberapa saat lamanya terjebak kemacetan, kendala perjalanan-pun perlahan dapat teratasi.

Terpampang jelas di hadapan mereka, untaian garis polisi mengitari sejauh beberapa meter dari tempat kejadian. Mobil ambulance terpakir rapi berdampingan dengan kendaraan milik pihak kepolisian. Petugas hukum nampak sangat kewalahan menertibkan warga sekitar juga beberapa wartawan surat kabar yang nekat menerobos garis aman demi mendapat hasil yang lebih menarik. Tak jauh dari sana- (tepatnya di tepi danau) -sesosok mayat gadis cantik tengah dimasukkan ke dalam kantong jenazah oleh pihak terkait.

Sekumpulan remaja itu hanya dapat terbengong sejadi-jadinya, tak pernah mereka sangka akan adanya tragedi semacam ini di saat kepergian singkat mereka.

" _A-apa yang sudah kita lewatkan?"_

.

.

.

.

.

 _To be continued…_

 _._

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Hai minna-san… Kabar baik, kan..^^**_

 _ **Seneng banget 'deh, akhirnya bisa balik lagi setelah hiatus beberapa lamanya.. *hiks_mewek**_

 _ **Dan tak pernah luput Corra ucapkan.. maaf, maaf dan maaf.. untuk semuanya.. :")**_

 _ **Dan sekedar pemberitahuan., fic ini akan segera tamat X) Mungkin akan habis setelah beberapa chap lagi.. So, keep reading, okay? ;) :))**_

 _ **Jawaban chap. 5;**_

 _ **Adu du memberikan jawaban yang salah. Seperti yang dapat kita lihat, setiap pertanyaan dari Gopal harusnya dijawab dengan 1 huruf lebih banyak^^**_

 _ **Cow(3) x Farm(4)**_

 _ **Wolf(4) x Woods(5)**_

 _ **Fish(4) x Water(5)**_

 _ **Beberapa mungkin mengira bahwa clue adalah jebakan.. Tapi yah., inilah jawabannya… ^^**_

 _ **B. Review;**_

 _ **¤lillara → Terimakasih atas review dan semangatnya~^^ Udah lihat jawabannya, kan.. *wink**_

 _ **¤hidden psyko → Wuihh~~ namanya sangar., mantep dech.. *peace_V Btw, thanks buat jawaban n reviewnya ^-^**_

 _ **Corra ucapkan selamat bagi yang menjawab benar.. Dan untuk ke depannya, Corra usahakan untuk tidak terlalu ngaret 'lagi'... *mataberkobar**_

 _ **Jumpa lagi di chapter depan~^^**_

 _ **=MIND TO REVIEW=**_

 _Nb; tidak ada riddle di chap ini.. Kemungkinan akan disisipkan di chapter depan.. :")_


	7. Chapter 7: Rooftop

**_Disclaimer;_**

 ** _Boboiboy (c) Monsta/Animonsta Studios._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Happy solving ^-^_**

Boboiboy's pov...

Aku berlari tergesa menapaki berpuluh-puluh anak tangga. Ini sungguh melelahkan, tapi aku tidak mau mengambil resiko besar bila seseorang di sana sampai mendapat kesempatan untuk menjalankan niat buruknaya. Kudobrak pintu atap yang terkunci dari luar, aku langsung merinding hebat ketika tidak dapat menemukan seseorang yang ingin kutemui di atas sini.

Sesegera mungkin aku berlari mendekati pembatas keamanan, seketika itu pula terdengar bunyi gedebug keras serta pekikan kencang orang yang ketakutan di bawah sana.

Tubuhku kaku, dadaku terasa sesak. Dan aku hanya mampu tersenyum pahit sambil menyeka kasar lelehan liquid bening yang bergulir di pelupuk mataku.

"Maafkan aku," gumamku merasa bersalah.

.

.

.

.

 _ **A/N**_

 _Holla minna~_

 _Corra balik lagi dengan riddle gaje buatan sendiri *ketawacanggung_abaikan. Hehhe, pendek ya? Sengaja, sebab Corra tak pandai buat cerita yang panjang-panjang. Makanya riddle case yang kemarin udah nggak lagi dilanjutin dan sekarang malah buat yang baru lagi TAT *ditimpukbalsam_maafkanaku X"!_

 _Ehm, back to riddle! Jadi menurutmu, apa yang dilakukan Boboiboy pada cerita di atas? Dan kenapa dia meminta maaf?_

 _Ditunggu jawabannya ya~ jumpa lagi di chap. selanjutnya XD_

Bye bye ^3^


	8. Chapter 8: Foto

Fang's pov…

Hari ini aku pulang lebih awal daripada biasanya. Karena lagi nggak ada kerjaan, iseng-iseng deh aku mengusulkan pada Boboiboy dan Gopal untuk lewat jalur lain, sekalian buat ganti suasana maksudnya.

Di tengah jalan, kami melewati sebuah pekuburan lama yang terlihat sepi karena terletak jauh dari keramaian jalan besar. Cukup menyeramkan sih, tapi aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau Gopal bisa sampai gemetar ketakutan ketika melintasinya. Bahkan dia sampai mendekap erat lengan Boboiboy yang memiliki tinggi hanya mencapai batas bahunya, sungguh menggelikan.

Karena merasa tidak tahan mengabaikan semua itu, sifat jahilku-pun mulai bereaksi. Kuambil ponsel berukuran mini dari kantong seragamku, mengulur jarak sejauh 1,5 m ke hadapan, dan beberapa saat setelahnya mengarahkan kamera untuk mengabadikan foto secara diam-diam.

"Pfftt."

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?!" sentak Boboiboy ketus sembari menghampiriku bersama Gopal.

Aku hanya tergelak lebar sambil menunjukkan layar ponsel berisi foto badan dua orang pemuda yang berdiri berdempetan dengan seorang pemuda ber-ras tionghoa di belakangnya. Gopal langsung cemberut, nampak sedikit malu dan juga menahan amarah. Sedangkan Boboiboy terlihat terkejut dan malah memperhatikan foto itu dengan seksama.

"Teman-teman, kurasa ada yang aneh dari foto ini," ucapnya sambil menatapku tegang.

Sebelah alisku terangkat, dengan segera kuambil ponselku yang tadi sempat berada dalam genggaman tangannya, "Apanya yang aneh? Ini hanya foto bertiga," ujarku tenang sambil mengamati foto itu. Namun sedetik kemudian, dapat kurasakan aliran darahku terkesiap ketika menyadari hal apa yang baru saja dimaksudkannya.

Hahha, kurasa dia memang benar, dan aku mulai merasa takut karenanya.

.

.

.

.

 _ **A/N**_

 _Holla~ Corra balik lagi sambil bawa riddle baru yang sebenernya cuma hasil remake dari admin pemilik blog yang kini dirahasiakan identitasnya XD *digebugmasa_

 _Thehe, daripada makin ngaco, mending kita lihat jawaban riddle yang kemaren aja yuk~ :D_

 _*Jawaban: Sebenarnya, Boboiboy mencoba menyelamatkan seseorang yang berniat bunuh diri dengan cara terjun dari atap gedung, tapi telat (pintu terkunci dari luar, dll, dll). Dia ngerasa bersalah (banget) sebab nggak sempet nolongin tuh orang. Mau gimana lagi coba, baru aja nyampe, tau-tau udah main jatuh aja dan bikin geger satu kawasan :'v *pura"sedih_plaakk_

 _Hohho, kayaknya banyak juga 'ya yang berhasil mecahin.. Good job 'deh buat kalian semua~ XD Tapi Corra yakin 'deh, lebih banyak lagi yang udah tahu jawabannya tapi nggak sempat nitip jejak, lain kali mampir dong~ *digaplok_moduslu XÞ Dan buat yang jawabannya belum mendekati, jangan berkecil hati 'ya ;) Coba lagi gih, pecahin riddle kali ini~ levelnya mudah kok! Tinggal cari aja kejanggalannya... :)_

 _Cukup sekian dan sampai jumpa lagi di chap. depan~ X3_

 _Bye-bye ^-^_

 _ps: special thanks buat Tetsuya Daren, Shidiq743, Guest, Hidden Psyco, Manami Nana, Adiaz Rue, Rampaging Snow dan kalian semua yang udah mereview n bagi jempol fav/foll-nya ^3^_


	9. Chapter 9: Neighbour

Fang's pov...

Aku memiliki seorang tetangga baru tepat di sebelah rumahku. Ia seorang wanita tua yang tinggal bersama dengan seorang anak dan menantunya. Nyonya Valey namanya, tapi aku selalu merasa bahwa ia sangat membenciku. Bahkan ia sempat marah-marah dan melabrakku habis-habisan hanya karena Goldy-anjingku tanpa sengaja merusak tanaman mawar merah di pot kecilnya yang berada di kaki pagar pembatas halaman di hari pertama kepindahannya. Walaupun aku sudah mengganti dan meminta maaf kepadanya, tetap saja akan menjadi kesan pertama yang buruk bagi kami berdua.

Sore harinya, seperti biasa aku mengajak Goldy keluar untuk berjalan-jalan. Ketika pulang kami berpapasan dengan Nyonya Valey di halaman depan. Awalnya kukira ia akan mengabaikanku ataupun membalas kasar sapaanku seperti yang sudah-sudah. Tapi ternyata aku salah, ia malah tersenyum ramah dan mengajakku untuk datang berkunjung, bahkan ia membiarkan Goldy bermain-main di dekat taman bunga kecil di samping rumahnya.

Selama beberapa saat kami banyak mengobrol bersama, dan perlahan-lahan ia mampu merubah sudut pandangku terhadapnya. Ia orang yang sangat menyenangkan, bahkan ia juga menyempatkan diri untuk meminta maaf atas sikapnya yang sedikit keterlaluan terhadapku. Ia berkata bahwa aku adalah seorang pemuda yang bertanggung jawab dan ia sangat menyukaiku. Hahhaha, memang nenek tua yang baik.

Selang beberapa lama, akupun memutuskan untuk pulang karena waktu sudah berangsur senja. Dan ketika berpamitan, ia memberikan dua bungkus coklat kismis kepadaku, "Makanlah coklat itu nak, dan jangan lupa untuk membaginya dengan anjingmu, yah~" ujarnya dibarengi seringaian aneh dan tepukan pelan di sebelah bahuku.

Aku hanya tersenyum kikuk, mengucap terimakasih dan berlenggang pergi dengan sedikit menarik tali kekang yang terpaut di kalung Goldy. Hahh~ aku merasa menyesal karena sempat memuji kebaikannya tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **A/N**_

 _Beneran gampang kan~ ^w^ Hehhe, ampe jawabannya bisa kompak benar semua gitu.. *salutdeh_ngacungin2jempoltinggi-tinggi X)_

 _Seperti yang sudah temen-temen jawab di review kemaren, keanehannya terletak di foto itu (tepatnya jumlah orang).. Kalau Fangnya aja ngefoto dari depan dengan jarak 1,5 m. Apalagi 'foto badan', otomatis mesti pake kamera belakang 'kan.. Nggak mungkin juga kalau si doi bisa ngikutan narsis di belakang Boboiboy dan Gopal.. *emangnyadiaSlendermanygpunyatanganpanjang_digeplak. Ditambah jalanan itu sepi banget dan hanya ada mereka bertiga! Trus kalo bukan Fang.. berarti… itu cowok siapa dong?! Hayoo~ wkwkwk.. simpen aja jawabannya dalem ati XÞ_

 _Dan buat riddle kali ini, yang beneran pecinta binatang mesti tau banget~ XD (clue)_

 _._

 _._

 _ps: makasih banget buat **scm, Rampaging Snow, Shidiq743, Dendy2398, Dark reader, hidden psycho, Adiaz Rue dan rozashafira58** yang telah menyempatkan diri untuk mereview.. dan ucapan maaf karena nggak bisa ngebales kalian atu-atu.. :'x_

 _Cukup sekian dan jumpa lagi di sesi riddle yang selanjutnya.._

 _Bye-bye ^3^_


	10. Chapter 10

Ying's pov…

Jumat pagi menjelang akhir tahun 2016 menjadi hari di mana kami berlima dihadapkan pada kasus pertama kami setelah beberapa lama vakum dari dunia penyelidikan.

Pagi tadi, tepatnya pukul 5 subuh waktu setempat. Seorang gadis yang diketahui bernama Fara (17th) ditemukan tergeletak tak bernyawa di dalam kamarnya di perumahan Alamanda, Rintis Selatan. Korban terbaring kaku dengan keadaan tubuh yang telah membiru, mata membelalak disertai pupil yang mengecil, serta muntahan busa halus yang berleleran di sekitar mulutnya. Tak jauh dari tempat korban tergeletak di kaki meja belajar, terdapat sebuah nampan berisi sepiring salad yang telah layu serta segelas susu dingin yang bahkan hanya tersisa sebagian.

Kami berpencar, memutuskan untuk membagi tugas. Dan ketika aku mulai menemani Yaya untuk memeriksa keadaan sang korban, tanpa sengaja kami mendapatkan sebuah petunjuk berupa sobekan kertas di genggaman tangan korban yang berisikan tulisan acak sebagai berikut;

 **MKUNA**

 **ANDUY**

 **KAI** _ **CA**

 **ANRAH**.

Kami berdua tersentak dan mulai saling berpandangan disertai senyum miris.

"Ah, Fara yang malang. Aku merasa mual saat tau siapa pelaku yang telah dengan teganya menghilangkan nyawa gadis lugu seperti dirinya," ucap Yaya dengan nada bergetar.

Aku hanya mengangguk lemah, menatap nanar seorang ibu paruh baya yang kini menangis terisak di dalam dekapan sang suami yang tengah berusaha keras menenangkannya.

.

' _Pertanyaannya, apakah kau juga mengetahui pelakunya sama sepertiku? Siapa?'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Jawaban chap. 9 (Neighbour);**_

Sebenarnya Nenek Valey masih menyimpan dendam sama si Goldy. Makanya dia menyuruh Fang buat berbagi coklat kismis yang dia kasih sama anjingnya juga (biar keracunan). Sebab beberapa makanan yang baik bagi manusia belum tentu baik bagi hewan peliharaan.

Misalnya; coklat dan kismis yang bisa menyebabkan diare, kejang-kejang, gagal ginjal, dan bahkan berujung kematian bila tidak segera ditangani secara tepat, khususnya bagi anjing dan kucing. Sangat berbahaya!

Jadi pesan buat temen-temen, nggak boleh kasih makan sembarangan 'ya buat si imut di rumah~

.

 _ **A/N**_

 _Holla semua~ wahh, seneng banget deh akhirnya bisa dapet ide buat lanjut nulis riddle ini… XD walau jadinya agak nyeleneh, tapi agak lega juga rasanya.. X'3_

 _Dan terakhir, Corra ucapkan terimakasih banyak bagi_ _ **Shidiq743, Guest, Adias Rue, Sabtiasalsa509, Sofy pinkie, Dendi2398, Hidden Psyko, Rampaging Snow, Lathifhafizah1,**_ _dan_ _ **Keysa**_ _yang telah menyempatkan diri membagi review~ ;3_

 _Jumpa lagi di lain waktu.._

 _Bye bye ^3^_


	11. Chapter 11

Jean's pov...

Tetangga baru di sebelah rumahku sangat berisik. Dia baru pindah ke perumahan ini sore tadi dan masih saja terdengar bebunyian benda berat yang digeser membentur lantai. Apalagi bunyi panci dan peralatan dapur yang jatuh berkelontangan itu. Oh, ayolah! Ini sudah tengah malam, tak bisakah mereka sedikit tenang untuk sementara waktu? Setidaknya sampai fajar tiba agar kami para tetangganya dapat mengistirahatkan badan yang sudah lelah sebab bekerja penuh seharian.

Aku mendengus jengkel, kututup erat kedua telingaku menggunakan bantal tidur dan mencoba memejamkan mata. Walau membutuhkan usaha yang lumayan keras, setidaknya cara ini cukup berhasil.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, pagi-pagi sekali aku terbangun karena mendengar bunyi dering telephone. Kuangkat gagangnya dan kemudian berbicara, "Hallo, dengan siapa ini? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" sapaku serak sambil mengucek mata, masih merasa linglung karena telah terbangun paksa.

"Oh, Hallo, Jean! Saya George, tetangga baru di sebelah rumahmu. Saya ingin meminta maaf karena sempat mengganggu istirahat keluargamu malam tadi," ujar suara di seberang sana, terdengar sangat menyesal.

"Eh, iya. Nggak apa kok, itu hal yang wajar saja untuk orang yang baru pindahan. Jadi jangan terlalu difikirkan, hehhe," timpalku sedikit kikuk.

"Ah, aku merasa lega karena telah mendengarnya, dan kuharap kita bisa semakin akrab untuk kedepannya," ujarnya tulus.

Aku tidak menjawab, langsung menutup sambungan telephone dan mulai berlari menuju kamar orang tuaku di lantai atas dengan badan gemetaran.

' _Ah, aku baru ingat sesuatu. Dan kurasa sudah sepantasnya kami pindah rumah untuk saat ini,'_ batinku ketakutan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Jawaban chap. 10;**_

Isi pesan kematian: _**AKU DIRACUN AYAH**_ _(sandi zig zag). Jadi pembunuhnya si ayah dengan cara membubuhkan racun di atas makan malam si anak._

 _._

 _._

 _ **A/N**_

 _Corra ucapkan terimakasih kepada;_ _ **Adiaz Rue, hidden psycho, 1212, Floral Lavender, Rampaging Snow, Regietta580, lathiffahhafizah1, safa miranda, Lathifah (bjm & aza), Kesya, bangtan7, Tetsuya Daren, rozashafira58, Dendy2398, Shidiq9743 **__dan_ _ **Vand17Seventeen-Exo-tics.**_ _Teimakasih banyak untuk reviewnya~ XD_

 _Dan pertanyaan buat pembaca riddle kali ini adalah;_

 _Hal apa yang baru saja disadari Jean sehingga membuatnya ketakutan dan memutuskan untuk pindah?_


End file.
